


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: My Boyfriend Is Also My Pet Dragon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Dragon Winwin, Dramedy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta Being Dumb, Nakamoto Yuta Has Long Hair, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Winwin, Protective Winwin, Romantic Comedy, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I always wanted a pet.""You realize that you can't keep this thing,right?""Why not?It's cute.""It's a dragon."
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: My Boyfriend Is Also My Pet Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819699
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**4:18 PM**

It starts off as relativity normal day for Yuta.

He's woken by his roommate Doyoung,and after much nagging the younger boy is finally able to practically drag Yuta out of bed for that day's classes.And _that's_ when it starts to get kinda of weird for Yuta.

Well,weird by his standards anyways. 


End file.
